The present invention pertains to seating apparatus, and more specifically, to inflatable, portable and storable seating apparatus, systems and methods of use.
The use of an inflatable mattress for camping and the like is known. People have used inflatable mattresses underneath sleeping bags to provide comfort on camping trips. Inflatable flotation devices also are known, for example for use by sunbathers at pools and lakes. For a number of reasons, however, inflatable seating apparatus have not been as well received.
To date, inflatable mattresses and inflatable furniture have experienced several difficulties. For example, inflatable devices to date typically provide insufficient stability to support seated adults who are more accustomed to wood or upholstered furniture. Difficulties in inflation, concern over punctures, and a lack of aesthetic appeal also are reasons why inflatable seating devices have not found widespread use in the American home.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide inflatable seating apparatus which are easily inflated and deflated in addition to being portable, storable and durable. It is further desirable to provide inflatable seating apparatus that are aesthetically pleasing and sufficiently stable for adult users without undue sagging or other instabilities.